


03:04

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2018 [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Gen, at least it's supposed to be angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: (Zum Post auf livejournal)





	03:04

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Sonne  
> Prompt: Angst: Wiederholungstat - für mich  
> Länge: ca. 670 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Momentan läuft gar nix. Nicht schreibtechnisch, nicht im Leben, gar nicht. Bin ja schon froh, dass ich überhaupt noch Wörter aneinanderreihen kann, da muss es weder gut noch originell sein.  
> A/N 2: Endlich Tatort Münster! Wenn sonst nix geht, geht wenigstens noch das Heimatfandom, und das finde ich sehr tröstlich. <3

 

 

Leise und vorsichtig schlich sich Boerne durch den Flur, den Blick auf beinahe seine komplette Umgebung gerichtet und den Körper angespannt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

Wobei... Möglicherweise tat es das sogar. Möglicherweise kam er hier wirklich nicht mehr lebend raus, wenn er einen Fehler machte.

 

Schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt hier war. Thiel versuchte schon seit ihren ersten gemeinsamen Einsätzen, ihn daran zu hindern, aber irgendetwas zog Boerne doch immer wieder ins Unerlaubte, in die Gefahr. Oft genug zahlte Thiel den Preis für Boernes Ermittlungen. Diesmal aber würde Thiel nicht kommen, würde ihn nicht retten. Boerne war komplett auf sich alleine gestellt.

 

Etwas streifte seine Hand und Boerne hätte beinahe aufgeschrien. So begnügte er sich damit, scharf die Luft einzuziehen und zur Gänze zu erstarren. Hatte man ihn gehört? Er lauschte, aber alles blieb ruhig. Trotzdem wollte der Schreck nicht so recht aus seinen Knochen weichen.

Was war das überhaupt gewesen? Ein Tuch, ein Vorhang? Vorsichtig streckte er erneut die Hand aus. Tatsächlich. Ein Vorhang. War er hier überhaupt richtig?

Angestrengt versuchte er, sich den Lageplan wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er war ja nicht das erste Mal hier.

 

So sehr er auch nachdachte, an einen Vorhang konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Nirgendwo. Nicht auf seiner zurechtgelegten Route, aber eigentlich auch nirgendwo anders. Und so gut er sich im Dunkeln auch zurechtfinden konnte, gerade wünschte er sich wirklich, er hätte eine Taschenlampe mitgenommen. Für den Notfall.

 

Der Vorhang brachte ihn gewaltig aus dem Konzept. Eigentlich wäre er fast am Ziel gewesen, aber dieses Stück Stoff sorgte gerade alleine durch seine bloße Existenz schon dafür, dass er nicht nur an seiner Route, sondern auch an seiner Orientierung zweifelte.

Scheiße.

Das war ihm noch nie passiert.

 

Und noch während er versuchte, seine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten, knarrte irgendwo hinter ihm eine Diele.

 

Blitzartig fuhr er herum und sah – nichts.

Der Flur war nicht sehr breit, hatte dafür aber viele Nischen, in denen man sich verstecken konnte, wenn man sich gut genug auskannte.

 

Er war aufgeflogen. Verdammte Scheiße, er war aufgeflogen, er war erledigt, und Thiel würde ihm ganz sicher nicht spontan zur Hilfe eilen.

 

Vergeblich versuchte er, in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Normalerweise fiel selbst nachts ein wenig Licht durch irgendein Fenster in einem der angrenzenden Räume, wodurch man wenigstens Schemen erahnen konnte, aber heute war tatsächlich alles dunkel. Stockdunkel.

 

Und langsam dämmerte ihm, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

 

Er war erwartet worden.

 

Man schien gewusst zu haben, dass er heute Nacht hier auftauchen würde. Und man schien ihn gut zu kennen. Der Vorhang war zu seiner Verwirrung aufgehängt worden und die Rollos waren zu, um ihm eine Falle stellen zu können, immerhin kannte sein Gegner sich hier weitaus besser aus als er.

 

Jetzt war alles still. Boerne traute sich kaum zu atmen, um seine Position nicht preiszugeben. Eine Sekunde verstrich, noch eine –

 

 

„Hab ich dich!“, rief es da, dann klickte es und Boerne starrte geradewegs in den Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe. Reflexartig schloss er die Augen. Es war vorbei.

 

Der Lichtkegel kam auf ihn zu. „Hat geklappt, hm? Der Vorhang?“, sagte der Mann, die Stimme jetzt ruhig.

 

Boerne zwang sich zu einem Nicken.

 

„Dachte ich mir. Möchten wir uns noch rausreden oder soll ich gleich zu Punkt zwei übergehen?“

 

„Ich...“ Boerne schnappte nach Luft. „Ich wollte nur...“

 

„Also Punkt zwei.“

 

Schneller als Boerne überhaupt die Geschehnisse verarbeiten konnte, wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und unsanft in eine Richtung gestoßen. Erst als der andere Mann die Eingangstür öffnete, wusste er, was Sache war.

 

„Bitte, nein, ich wollte doch nur...“, setzte er erneut an, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen.

 

„Ich weiß schon, was Sie wollten!“, schrie der andere ihn an. „Aber ich weiß auch, was ich will, und das ist meine Ruhe nachts um drei! Kaufen Sie sich gefälligst Ihre eigene Butter, ich bin doch kein Supermarkt! Mir reichts, ich lass das Schloss auswechseln.“

 

„Aber...“

 

„Raus!“

 

Hinter Boernes Rücken knallte die Tür ins Schloss.

 

 

Thiel und er mussten morgen wirklich dringend einige grundlegende Dinge klären.

 

 


End file.
